


Taste in men

by raxilia_running



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Un richiamo sottile, che sarebbe risultato inudibile a qualunque altro essere umano, non sfuggì affatto al suo udito allenato, fendendo l’atmosfera chiassosa come una lama che trancia una spessa fetta di carne fresca. Il cuoco si voltò con lentezza esasperante, quasi temendo di aver immaginato quel rumore. Forse non era altro che uno scherzo della sua mente alterata dai bagordi e dalla speranza, sì, la speranza che anche per lui quella sera ci sarebbe stato un premio, di qualunque natura esso fosse.Anche la più prevedibile delle serate può riservare insospettabili sorprese ma bisognerebbe fare attenzione a ciò che si desidera...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa qui è la storia più dannatamente imbecille che abbia mai scritto in vita mia. Se potessi, chiederei a chiunque la leggerà di picchiarmi con una mazza chiodata perché è... E'... Semplicemente è così idiota che se Sanji dovesse esistere, mi farebbe a pezzi. Ma, oh beh, visto quello che gli ha combinato Oda ultimamente, se la prenda con lui. E Rufy... Credo che Rufy sia un adorabilissimo scimmiotto bastardo, che sa benissimo di esserlo e ne va anche tanto fiero. Lo so. Lo sento. E lui e Nico Robin sono un'associazione a delinquere. O magari è Sanji che è semplicemente il soggetto adatto a certi tipi di scherzi. O forse io sono cattiva. Il che non sarebbe da escludere. E poi, insomma, in qualche modo il pairing Sanji/Rufy ha i suoi perché. Comici, aggiungerei. Soprattutto per le reazioni isteriche di Sanji, l'essere più apparentemente etero in giro per "One Piece". Però, si sa, Rufy converte tutti, sarà il sorriso bastardo o saranno le fangherle sceme come me che gli danno corda. E poi, dai, Sanji, passa al lato oscuro anche tu, abbiamo i biscotti! *ç* Non lasciatevi ingannare dall'inizio della fanfic, così apparentemente serio ma dopo l'incontro fra Nico Robin e Aokiji non si poteva buttarla sul ridere. Non subito subito, per lo meno! XD Ah, e sul modo di fumare di Sanji, ci potrei fare una fanfic a parte. Non trovate che ci sia da rimanere incantati quando si infila una sigaretta in bocca, no? *ç* Magari dovrei smetterla di fangherlare, io, che ne dite? =ç= O vogliamo soffermarci sugli occhioni di Rufy? Non corromperebbero chiunque? *-* Anche Crocodile ha dovuto capitolare, di fronte a quello sguardo... Va bene, basta, giuro che la pianto. Buona lettura o buon tormento, in ogni caso un augurio ai coraggiosi che leggeranno questa oscenità! XD

_“Come back to me awhile_   
_Change your style again_   
_Come back to me awhile_   
_Change your taste in men_   
_It's been this way since Christmas Day_   
_Dazzled, doused in gin”._   
_**{Taste in Men – Placebo}** _

«Che festa! Vai con la prossima canzone!».

Nico Robin sorrise, un sorriso molto più disteso e caloroso di quelli che erano comparsi sul suo viso negli ultimi anni e appoggiò la guancia su un pugno, godendosi la vista della sua ciurma che si dava alla baldoria più sfrenata.

Non poteva biasimarli: avevano appena vinto una durissima battaglia sferrando alla reputazione del Governo Mondiale un colpo da cui non si sarebbe ripreso facilmente. Non era da tutti causare la totale disfatta di Enies Lobby e della guarnigione di diecimila marines ivi presenti.

Persino lei si era lasciata trascinare da quell’atmosfera gioiosa senza preoccuparsi di mantenere il suo solito contegno riservato. Da quanto tempo era che non le capitava di respirare liberamente senza quell’odioso senso di oppressione al petto? Così tanto che quasi aveva perso il conto dei giorni.

«Queshti shpiedinih… Chomp… Shono buonisshimih… Chomp… Asshaggiali anche tuh, Robn… Chomp…».

Rufy si calò di botto su una sdraio a fianco di quella su cui sedeva l’archeologa. Stava infilando, in una bocca già evidentemente strapiena, il quarto spiedino continuando a sputacchiare pezzetti di carne un po’ ovunque.

Lungi dal considerare quello spettacolo disgustoso, Robin si trattenne a fatica dallo scoppiare in una fragorosa risata mentre il ragazzo le tendeva un altro spiedino.

«La carne Aqua Aqua è proprio buona! Ne mangerei a tonnellate!» continuò il capitano, ingollando l’enorme boccone e riuscendo finalmente a esprimersi in maniera comprensibile.

La ragazza accettò il dono con un «grazie» appena accennato sulla punta delle labbra mentre Rufy si stiracchiava sulla sua sedia, godendosi la visione della festa chiassosa e disordinata che si svolgeva attorno a lui. Il baluginare degli innumerevoli falò si rispecchiava nei suoi grandi occhi neri sotto forma di una miriade di riflessi rossicci e brillanti. Era un dato di fatto che il ragazzo fosse più euforico di un bambino davanti alla vetrina di una pasticceria.

Robin non ebbe modo, però, di godersi molto a lungo il suo spiedino in silenzio perché l’attenzione del capitano tornò immediatamente su di lei, insieme allo sguardo fisso dei suoi occhi curiosi.

«Hai una faccia pensierosa, Robin» mugugnò con fare scettico, arricciando le labbra in una smorfia incredibilmente infantile.

Prima che l’archeologa potesse in qualche maniera replicare a quell’affermazione o anche atteggiare il viso a una di quelle espressioni neutre dietro di cui dissimulare ogni turbamento interiore, il ragazzo proseguì nella sua attenta disamina.

«Non è che ti è successo qualcosa? Se qualcun altro prova a minacciarti, io lo faccio a pezzi!» esclamò con tono deciso, stringendo i pugni come se fosse pronto a lanciarsi in una nuova battaglia, incurante delle bende e delle numerose ferite che ricoprivano il suo corpo ancora convalescente.

La ragazza rimase per qualche istante interdetta, fissando il suo capitano senza sapere se aprir bocca o continuare a tacere.

_«Dimmi una cosa… Hai trovato finalmente la tua dimensione?»._

_«… Sì»._

Aokiji… era stato un incontro inaspettato nel bel mezzo di quell’allegria generale che l’aveva colta alla sprovvista; una folata di vento gelido come il ghiaccio che quell’uomo sapeva generare sotto le sue dita.

Eppure…

Sorrise, l’archeologa, riportando i limpidi occhi azzurri sul viso del ragazzo: adesso, lì con la sua ciurma, aveva ritrovato un centro di gravità permanente attorno a cui ruotare, degli _amici_ che non la facessero sentire più sola.

No, non c’erano minacce che gravassero sul suo capo in quel momento e la breve discussione con l’ammiraglio aveva soltanto messo un punto fermo a quella faccenda. Le sembrava che, ad averli affermati a voce alta, quei pensieri che avevano vorticato rapidi e inconsistenti nella sua mente fino a poco prima si fossero condensati, come minuscole gocce di umidità catturate dalla brina del primo mattino, prendendo finalmente una forma definitiva.

Non si tornava più indietro: la sua vita sarebbe continuata e sarebbe stata lì dove le avventure della sua ciurma l’avrebbero portata.

«No, va tutto bene. Adesso sono al sicuro» concluse la ragazza, scoccando un’occhiata serena al capitano.

Il ragazzo parve convincersi a quell’ultima affermazione o forse fu l’espressione tranquilla comparsa sul volto di Robin a rassicurarlo. Alzò le braccia in alto, in un gesto vittorioso, mentre si produceva in uno dei suoi enormi sorrisi.

Aprì la bocca ma, qualunque cosa avesse intenzione di dire, venne bruscamente interrotto dall’arrivo di Sanji, che sorreggeva un enorme vassoio colmo di spiedini di carne Aqua Aqua fissandolo con sguardo torvo.

«Ti ho visto, sai? Non si rifila il cibo mezzo mangiucchiato a una signora come hai fatto tu! Ci vogliono modi, diamine! Modi! Ma cosa te lo dico a fare: tu neanche lo capisci, il significato di una parola del genere!» sbottò il cuoco di fronte all’espressione stolida e totalmente assente del ragazzo mentre ascoltava quelle reprimende.

«Spiedino, Robin cara?» esclamò mutando totalmente tono di voce, mentre si voltava in direzione dell’archeologa con un sorriso accattivante dipinto in volto.

La ragazza accettò l’offerta ringraziando gentilmente e ricevendo in risposta un inchino a dir poco profondo, compiuto in maniera impeccabile dato che il vassoio sulla mano del cuoco non si inclinò di un millimetro.

«Certo che tu li noti tutti i particolari, eh Sanji?» replicò il capitano, ficcandosi un mignolo nel naso. «Mi hai visto con lo spiedino in mano in mezzo a tutta questa confusione?».

«Ho l’occhio fino per tutto quello che riguarda le donne, io. Non mi sfugge una sola scortesia fatta a una gentile donzella, ricordatelo. E comportati in maniera decente quando sei davanti a Robin!» lo richiamò, indicando il dito del capitano e la sua posa a dir poco sbracata sulla sdraio.

Qualunque ammonizione volesse aggiungere, la sua attenzione venne improvvisamente catturata da un individuo di sesso femminile dall’apparenza piacente che stava attraversando la porzione di spazio subito retrostante alle sue spalle.

«Uno spiedino, madame?».

La piroetta che il ragazzo compì su se stesso fu tanto rapida e aggraziata da risultare quasi invisibile a occhio nudo e il sorriso che sfoderò subito dopo era tanto smagliante da brillare quasi di luce propria.

Il risolino compiaciuto che ottenne in replica a quell’attenzione poté anche sembrare orribilmente stridente alle orecchie del capitano ma ben altro effetto ebbe sul cuoco, che sembrava non aspettare altro.

Robin e Rufy lo videro allontanarsi rapidamente, seguendo la sua nuova “conoscenza”, e poi piroettare in mezzo alla folla, saltellando da una ragazza all’altra come una farfalla impazzita di gioia in un prato punteggiato da una miriade di fiori di ogni colore.

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, il ragazzo schioccò rumorosamente la lingua contro il palato, esclamando con tono scettico: «Certo che a Sanji devono piacere proprio tanto le donne…».

«Ognuno ha le sue passioni» replicò Robin saggiamente.

Il suo sguardo si posò sul volto del capitano, cercando di immaginare quale sarebbe stata la sua successiva affermazione: il ragazzo era limpido come uno specchio d’acqua, non era difficile capire cosa gli passasse per la testa. Il vero problema era la sua imprevedibilità. Non sapevi mai quale astrusa riflessione avrebbe tirato fuori sul più bello, lasciandoti senza fiato.

«Sì, però non mi sembra avere tanto successo… Insomma, guardalo!».

Il ragazzo sollevò un indice, puntandolo in direzione del cuoco che continuava il suo infaticabile peregrinare da un lato all’altro della piscina senza tuttavia fermarsi né ricevere alcun genere di risposta degna di nota alle sue attenzioni.

«E dire che è così bravo a cucinare che meriterebbe un premio. E invece quelle neanche lo filano di striscio!».

Il disappunto era avvertibilissimo nella voce di Rufy e ancor più nelle labbra arricciate che gli conferivano l’espressione di un pesce rosso particolarmente arrabbiato, una visione che fece scappare l’ennesimo sorriso all’archeologa.

«È la dura legge del corteggiamento. Prima o poi troverà anche lui qualcuno che apprezzi le sue doti» concesse alla fine con una certa noncuranza, lo sguardo sempre fisso sulle successive reazioni del ragazzo.

«E se la volessimo fregare, questa legge? Mica Sanji può fare vecchio prima di divertirsi un po’ anche lui!».

Robin inarcò un sopracciglio, soppesando accuratamente quelle parole. L’interesse che Rufy non risparmiava per ognuno dei componenti della sua ciurma aveva dell’ammirevole ma non si poteva neanche negare che a volte si rivelasse fin troppo _solerte_ nei loro confronti.

«Imbrogliare? Beh, non credo sia tanto facile pescare qualcuno che decida di fargli compagnia in maniera del tutto disinteressata…».

«Oh no! Non c’è mica bisogno di scomodare gli estranei!» intervenne decisamente il ragazzo, scuotendo la testa con una certa sicurezza.

«Avevo un’idea per la testa» concluse, ripiegando le braccia dietro la nuca mentre un sorriso a dir poco gigantesco gli compariva in volto.

Nico Robin fissò quell’espressione per qualche secondo con fare pensoso e poi replicò, la voce ridotta improvvisamente a un sussurro complice: «E di quale idea si tratterebbe?».

Un luccichio sinistro attraversò i suoi limpidi occhi azzurri: i ragionamenti del capitano si stavano facendo decisamente interessanti.

**―**

«Uff…».

Uno sbuffo lento, subito seguito dal rumore di un acciarino che sprigionava minute scintille.

L’odore dello zolfo corrispose all’accendersi della fiammella e poi un sottile filo di fumo si sfilò sinuoso dalle dita del cuoco, perdendosi quasi subito nell’aria notturna che lo sovrastava.

Il bagliore dei falò, a poca distanza da lui, illuminava debolmente un’atmosfera che sembrava luccicare già abbastanza di per sé, non foss’altro per la gioia di chi prendeva parte a quella festa e per la presenza di così tante splendide figliole…

Donne.

Tante donne.

Ce n’erano parecchie radunate attorno alla piscina, in una quantità che gli capitava di rado di vedere da quando aveva intrapreso la vita del pirata. Ai tempi del Baratie c’era ancora la possibilità di fare conoscenza con deliziose damigelle ogni volta che il ristorante apriva i battenti ma adesso… Certo, il destino gli aveva dato la fortuna di condividere la sua lunga traversata in compagnia di due splendide ragazze quali erano Nico Robin e Nami ma avere ogni tanto l’opportunità di _ampliare i propri orizzonti_ era fortuna non da poco.

Peccato che quel parterre di femmine niente male – doveva riconoscerlo, Water Seven nascondeva bellezze insospettabili – fosse tutto disgraziatamente… Sorvegliato.

Quante ragazze fidanzate aveva già incontrato quella sera? E se non erano occupate, venivano comunque rigorosamente accompagnate. Quanta diffidenza soltanto perché era un pirata! E dire che l’avevano salvata loro quella maledetta cittadina, no?

E poi lui era un gentiluomo, per carità! Non voleva fare certo del male a quelle gentili donzelle, tutt’altro! Tutt’altro…

Sospirò impercettibilmente, sfilando la sigaretta e trattenendola fra le dita mentre la bocca si piegava in una smorfia piena di disappunto.

Aria di festa, tempo di bagordi, tutti che si divertivano ed eccolo lì, dopo aver sfamato un esercito di buzzurri su di giri, che se ne stava indolentemente ai margini della baldoria a fissare il fuoco. Davvero una festa grandiosa, non c’era che dire!

La sua adorata Nami era stata monopolizzata da quella piccola peste di Chimney, maledizione! E la cara Robin non si vedeva già da qualche minuto…

Ecco, appunto, quel particolare lo preoccupava non poco visti gli ultimi eventi appena trascorsi. Magari era ritornata al Quartier Generale provvisorio in cerca di un po’ di tranquillità. Non poteva biasimarla, con tutti gli strapazzi che aveva vissuto.

Magari in quel momento era totalmente sola e attendeva qualcuno che la andasse a fare compagnia, una spalla maschia e forte su cui fare affidamento per lasciarsi _consolare_ …

Un sorriso sornione apparve sul volto del biondo mentre diversi modi di confortare la “povera Robin” si facevano strada nella sua mente ma tutti si dissolsero come neve al sole quando una voce raggiunse i suoi timpani, gelandolo sul posto.

«Yuhu!».

Un richiamo sottile, che sarebbe risultato inudibile a qualunque altro essere umano, non sfuggì affatto al suo udito allenato, fendendo l’atmosfera chiassosa come una lama che trancia una spessa fetta di carne fresca. Il cuoco si voltò con lentezza esasperante, quasi temendo di aver immaginato quel rumore. Forse non era altro che uno scherzo della sua mente alterata dai bagordi e dalla speranza, sì, la _speranza_ che anche per lui quella sera ci sarebbe stato un premio, di qualunque natura esso fosse.

Ricacciò indietro la delusione quando di fronte ai suoi occhi si parò il nulla. No, doveva essere un’allucinazione, doveva aver immaginato tutto. Figurarsi se lì in mezzo una ragazza aveva cercato davvero di attirare la sua attenzione! Probabilmente era il verso idiota di un ubriaco oppure una poiana appollaiata su qualche cornicione.

Scosse la testa con aria scocciata, portandosi nuovamente la sigaretta alle labbra e aspirando l’ennesima boccata di fumo con una certa foga. Gli restava almeno la nicotina a offrirgli quel po’ di piacevole stordimento che non avrebbe potuto ottenere in altra maniera.

«Yuhu!».

Quasi rischiò di strozzarcisi, col fumo, quando il richiamo si ripeté per la seconda volta, più chiaro, più netto, più… _Impaziente_.

Doveva essere uno scherzo ai suoi danni, pensò il cuoco infuriato, e si voltò nuovamente con l’intenzione di calciare a sangue chiunque stesse cercando di illuderlo facendogli balenare per la testa idee di una felicità che, ahilui!, quella sera non sembrava essere alla sua portata.

Morse involontariamente la sigaretta, ancora accesa fra le labbra, quando si accorse di una mano che appariva fra le tenebre dei caseggiati che circondavano la piscina. Qualcuno avrebbe detto che la padrona della suddetta mano si stesse letteralmente sbracciando per farsi notare ma Sanji non ebbe alcuna fatica a giudicare terribilmente _vezzoso_ il modo in cui la ragazza stava disperatamente cercando di ottenere la sua attenzione.

Perché… era una donna, ecco!

E… stava chiamando lui, non era così?

Sanji sollevò un dito, facendo cenno di indicarsi. Per un istante lo assalì il timore di non essere lui il destinatario di tutte quelle attenzioni ma ogni traccia di delusione venne spazzata via dall’annuire fin troppo deciso della ragazza.

La sigaretta scivolò via dalle labbra del cuoco che, attonito, continuava a fissare quella figuretta parzialmente avvolta dalle ombre della notte senza capacitarsi di quello che gli stava accadendo. Non era uno scherzo, vero?

Le rivolse un’occhiata ben più accurata, osservandola minuziosamente da capo a piedi: aveva dei lunghi e folti capelli, scuri e probabilmente neri – anche se attraverso la luce insufficiente dei falò non avrebbe saputo giudicarne esattamente il colore – che ricadevano sulle spalle in morbidi boccoli; indossava un vestitino bianco a fiori, di quelli semplici e senza fronzoli che scendevano leggeri fino ai polpacci; l’unica decorazione che portava era quella di un’enorme margherita fra i capelli. Non poteva scorgere molto altro di lei, dopotutto erano distanti e la luce era maledettamente poca e poi si ostinava a coprirsi il volto con una mano!

Doveva essere timida, la ragazza, e incredibilmente ingenua a giudicare dal modo in cui si comportava. Quel pensiero fece nascere uno spontaneo sorriso sornione sul volto del cuoco. Magari desiderava compagnia, povera piccola, sperduta in quella festa tanto chiassosa e circondata da cafoni senza modi. Probabilmente l’aveva scorto in mezzo alla folla e aveva istintivamente percepito che lui _era diverso_. Aveva buon gusto la ragazza e lui… Oh, non l’avrebbe delusa!

Schiacciò la cicca ancora fumante sotto i suoi piedi e si infilò le mani in tasca, preparandosi ad assumere la posa più sbruffona che conoscesse, per poi avvicinarsi con studiata lentezza alla tanto agognata preda. Non sarebbe stato da gentiluomini corrergli incontro come un lupo affamato da giorni di cacce andate a vuoto e, dopotutto, continuava a essere pressante il timore che quella presenza non si rivelasse altro che una sciocca allucinazione della sua mente troppo fantasiosa.

Eppure, più si avvicinava, più i contorni di quella visione si facevano netti e precisi, stagliandosi nell’ombra imperante che la circondava accarezzando le sue forme in maniera decisamente sinuosa. Distinse quasi subito due profondi occhi scuri, grandi e scintillanti come quelli di un cerbiatto, incorniciati da un paio di ciglia lunghe che sbattevano continuamente, quasi a volergli negare quelle timide occhiate che lo seguivano con tanta attenzione.

Quale grazioso fiorellino aveva di fronte ai suoi occhi! Una fanciulla tanto pura e incontaminata doveva venire trattata con i guanti bianchi o lui non sarebbe stato più degno di chiamarsi “Sanji Gambanera”.

Il suddetto fiorellino, a essere sinceri, stava cercando disperatamente di resistere all’impulso di portarsi le mani agli occhi e stropicciare via quell’appiccicume nerastro che gli incollava le palpebre costringendolo a sbatterle continuamente ma la compagna era stata chiara: quel trucco, per quanto molesto, era assolutamente necessario al raggiungimento dello scopo.

Impegnato com’era a districarsi le ciglia si accorse soltanto all’ultimo secondo di quanto il biondo si fosse avvicinato a lui. Troppo. Il luogo in cui si trovavano, per quanto al limitare della piscina attorno alla quale si stava svolgendo la festa, era pur sempre fiocamente illuminato, quel tanto che bastava a rendere i suoi tratti spaventosamente riconoscibili a una sola e semplice occhiata.

Era arrivato il momento di attuare la seconda parte del piano.

Un’espressione sorpresa comparve sul volto del cuoco quando vide la ragazza fare un passo indietro e voltarsi. Si incamminò, dandogli le spalle, ma non ebbe percorso che tre passi prima di fermarsi. Sembrò esitare sul da farsi e per qualche secondo nessuno dei due fiatò. Quando tornò a girarsi, lanciò un’occhiata al ragazzo e, forse giudicandola insufficiente allo scopo, vi aggiunse anche un deciso cenno del capo.

Sanji, che aveva steso un braccio nella sua direzione lasciandolo sospeso a mezz’aria, interpretò quel gesto come un invito a essere seguita e non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Nella sua mente obnubilata dalla gioia neanche più il sospetto di poter essere vittima di uno scherzo riusciva a fare capolino. Ma come avrebbe potuto, d’altronde, dubitare di una fanciulla così adorabile?

La vide immergersi nell’ombra, fin quasi a venirne risucchiata, e si affrettò ad andarle dietro, la mano costantemente protesa in avanti, come se fosse pronto ad afferrarla non appena si fosse degnata di fermarsi e di lasciarsi raggiungere da lui.

Certo, era frustante doverla inseguire così fra le strade buie e ancora umide della città appena scampata all’Acqua Laguna ma c’era più gusto a cogliere un fiore dopo aver lungamente faticato per raggiungerlo, no?

La ragazza si arrestò bruscamente a un quadrivio, valutando la situazione attorno a sé. Dopo qualche istante di esitazione si infilò nel vicolo alla sua destra. Il movimento era stato tanto rapido che il cuoco, per un attimo, temette di aver perso quella deliziosa ninfa leggiadra con la stessa velocità con cui un ricciolo di burro si scioglie in una padella troppo bollente.

La sua inquietudine non durò molto giacché una testa ricciuta comparve da dietro l’angolo del condominio alla sua destra, rivolgendogli l’ennesimo cenno impaziente. E poi, quasi giudicando il suo comportamento non sufficientemente a modo, la ragazza atteggiò le labbra a uno strano sorriso trattenuto a stento prima di prodursi in una risatina che chiunque altro avrebbe definito stridula.

Non Sanji, però, che avendo perso ogni briciolo di obiettività non notò neanche la smorfia di disappunto del suo “fiorellino” dopo essersi prodotto in quel gesto così palesemente sciocco. Registrò soltanto, con immenso compiacimento, il suo rapido dileguarsi all’interno del vicolo.

«Oh, così vogliamo giocare a nascondino? E va bene, mia cara, come tu desideri…» fu il silente bisbiglio che increspò le labbra sorridenti del biondo, prima che si accingesse a seguire la strada tracciata dai passi della ragazza.

Il rumore delle suole dei suoi sandali riecheggiava appena fra le mura della città, svuotata di tutti i suoi abitanti che erano confluiti in un unico luogo, lì dove la festa stava raggiungendo il suo culmine. A esso si sovrapponeva il rapido ticchettare delle scarpe lucide e resistenti del cuoco, la cui impazienza traspariva da ogni gesto che stava compiendo.

Quella deliziosa fanciulla aveva deciso di rosolarlo a fuoco lento come uno spiedino sulla griglia e lui non si sarebbe sottratto perché quella tortura, in fondo, era un prezzo infimo da pagare. Era il fuoco dell’amore a riscaldarlo, cosa importava che fosse così intenso da bruciargli anche l’anima? Sarebbe morto consumato ma felice!

Il suo “amoroso tormento” non durò a lungo, dato che dopo qualche minuto la ragazza si decise a fermarsi, finalmente. Rimase per qualche istante di spalle, osservando lo spazio che li circondava. Il buio era tale e tanto intenso che il vestito chiaro che indossava spiccava appena in quella notte di luna calante, in cui la luce delle stelle non bastava di certo a fendere la consistenza scura delle tenebre.

Dovevano essersi allontanati parecchio dalla piscina perché le risa giungevano lontanissime e smorzate e il brillio dei falò era soltanto un ricordo lontano, una pallida tintura rossiccia nell’orizzonte nero alle loro spalle.

Non si voltò, la ragazza, incrociando le dita dietro la schiena e dondolandosi sulla punta dei piedi mentre passava in rassegna nella sua mente tutta una serie di modi per far comprendere al suo corteggiatore che l’inseguimento era finito. Non poteva, però, assolutamente permettersi di aprir bocca. Era ancora drammaticamente troppo presto per quello.

Ma Sanji, da galantuomo qual era, colse la sua esitazione e la sollevò da ogni dilemma.

«Non parlare, mia cara. Non c’è bisogno che ti affanni a spiegare quello che agita il tuo cuore. Non ci sono parole per descrivere certi sentimenti, lascia che sia il tuo corpo a parlare per te. Tu fa solo un gesto e io capirò».

Declamò quelle frasi come se stesse disquisendo sulla più fine lirica d’amore che fosse mai capitato di comporre a un poeta, una mano sul petto e l’altra protesa in direzione dell’amato bene. Gli occhi luccicavano di aspettativa, frugando nell’aria notturna alla disperata ricerca di un segno, una mossa o anche soltanto un flebile sospiro che ridesse speranza al suo animo ansioso. Che anche a lui, finalmente, fosse stata riservata una fortuna insperata, in quella sera di allegra baldoria?

Non chiedeva certo tanto: il “sincero desiderio” che nutriva in quell’istante era un pensiero generoso, perché avrebbe riversato tutto il suo immenso affetto sul candido giglio che aveva di fronte ai suoi occhi!

Il “giglio”, a quell’affermazione, smise istantaneamente il suo dondolio e, fermatosi per un istante, prese rapidamente visione del da farsi. Era molto buio ma il biondo rischiava comunque di scorgere il suo viso, anche solo di sfuggita. Doveva muoversi con rapidità e _sopraffarlo_ prima che potesse rendersi conto di quello che stava per accadergli.

Sanji socchiuse gli occhi e per poco non si perse la rapida piroetta che la ragazza compì, lasciando ondeggiare i pesanti boccoli nell’aria fresca che la circondava. Si avvicinò a lui a testa bassa, i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi e si fermò a pochissimi passi di distanza dal cuoco. Poi, prima che questi potesse aprir bocca anche soltanto per dire «Bah» si gettò di peso contro di lui, affondando interamente il viso contro la sua spalla.

A onor del vero, bisogna dire che il ragazzo non perse la testa. Non subito, per lo meno. Si concesse quei cinque secondi sufficienti ad accertarsi che quella non fosse una trappola né tantomeno il più vile degli scherzi ai suoi danni. No, non c’era trucco né inganno, probabilmente quel leggiadro fiore acquatico doveva essere uno degli abitanti di Water Seven che aveva riconosciuto in lui uno degli eroi che avevano salvato la sua città dalla disfatta più totale. E ora… Ora voleva _ringraziarlo_ , poco ma sicuro!

Che gentile pensiero…

Quasi per un riflesso condizionato le sue braccia scattarono, avvolgendo la ragazza in un abbraccio di quelli totali, che cercavano di comprendere più centimetri di corpo possibile, una mano sulla spalla destra e l’altra in basso, molto più giù, in una posizione che non era scabrosa soltanto per uno scarto di pochi ma fondamentali millimetri, proprio lì alla base della schiena.

La ragazza avrebbe potuto sottrarsi alla sua presa ma non lo fece. Tutt’altro, si limitò a stringersi ancora di più contro il corpo del cuoco, sollevando le sue braccia e cingendogli la vita come a rispondere a quella presa tanto sicura e decisa.

Quel gesto strappò via gli ultimi brandelli di lucidità a un Sanji già notevolmente su di giri senza alcun bisogno di altri incoraggiamenti. Fu come se il cuore prendesse a battergli all’impazzata minacciando di sfondargli la cassa toracica di schianto da un istante all’altro. Il sangue rombava feroce nelle vene, ripercuotendosi in un rumore assordante che gli riempiva i timpani escludendo ogni altro suono. Non avrebbe avuto parole per descrivere lo stato di totale beatitudine in cui stava sprofondando in quel momento. Cosa importava persino la morte quando aveva tra le braccia quella creatura deliziosa che, miracolo dei miracoli, ricambiava le sue _attenzioni_?

Persino i festeggiamenti erano un ricordo lontano, anzi, per quello che ne poteva sapere stava appena vivendo la migliore delle feste della sua vita: i falò, gli spiedini, la piscina e tutti gli abitanti della città riuniti non valevano quanto l’insperata fortuna di quella sera.

Si sentì tirare per la giacca e abbassò la testa mentre il cuore faceva un nuovo guizzo, soffocato da quell’aspettativa che si faceva sempre più pressante. A quanto pareva la situazione stava prendendo una piega davvero interessante…

Incrociò così lo sguardo della ragazza, che lo fissava con la guancia sinistra accuratamente poggiata contro la sua spalla. Ora che la vedeva più da vicino aveva davvero un paio di stupendi occhi neri, così grandi e brillanti. Esprimevano una vivacità a stento repressa: il suo “delicato fiorellino” doveva nascondere un lato tutt’altro che ingenuo, a pensarci bene.

Un sorriso malizioso fece capolino sul suo viso, senza che potesse fare nulla per fermarlo e, per tutta risposta, la ragazza si strinse ancor più contro di lui. Gli lanciò uno sguardo fisso, tanto intenso da farlo rabbrividire fino al midollo, e poi sbatté le palpebre con estrema convinzione, continuando a rimanere ostinatamente muta.

L’occhiata letteralmente adorante che il cuoco le rivolse in risposta sarebbe stata più che sufficiente a convincere chiunque che aveva perfettamente inteso dove quelle mosse volessero andare a parare ma, come incoraggiamento ulteriore, si puntellò sui sandali spingendosi verso il suo viso.

Sanji fu fulmineo e fece risalire la mano dalla spalla della ragazza al suo collo, trattenendola per un istante. Era impaziente, il fiorellino. Non che non lo fosse anche lui ma voleva godersi quell’istante, assaporare fino in fondo il gusto di quella vittoria, la _sua personale vittoria_ , che gli impregnava la bocca. Ed era dolce, assolutamente dolce, come lo sarebbero state le labbra di quella ragazza, ne era certo.

Non la fece attendere ulteriormente, sarebbe stata una scortesia non degna della sua fama e lui, arrivato a quel punto, dubitava di riuscire a dominarsi per altri cinque, stupidissimi secondi.

Si chinò su quel viso con la stessa foga di un assetato nel bel mezzo di un deserto che abbia appena ritrovato la pozza di un’oasi. Appoggiò le labbra contro quelle della ragazza in un bacio appena accennato, preparandosi il terreno prima di osare qualche mossa più ardita. La sentì, effettivamente, trattenere il respiro a quel primo contatto, irrigidendosi fra le sue braccia per qualche secondo. Poi, però, si rilassò e lo lasciò fare, andando incontro alle sue labbra con più convinzione.

Sanji considerò quel gesto come un segnale per proseguire tranquillamente e strinse leggermente la presa sulla nuca della ragazza, spingendosela ancor più contro il viso per approfondire il suo bacio. Non incontrò pressoché alcuna resistenza, dato che quelle labbra si schiusero lentamente, assecondando le sue manovre e adattandosi alla sua bocca con una malleabilità che aveva dell’incredibile.

Erano ormai così vicini che potevano chiaramente avvertire l’uno il respiro dell’altra mescolarsi al proprio, fomentando quel calore opprimente che dalle labbra si diffondeva al viso, incendiando le guance, e poi si propagava sottile attraverso i capillari, riscaldando e bruciando tutto ciò che incontrava. Resistere all’impulso prepotente di andare subito oltre in barba a ogni precauzione era difficile per Sanji, tanto più che quella ragazza sotto le sue dita si rivelava spaventosamente _flessibile_ , adattandosi in maniera sinuosa a ogni suo gesto. Aveva una pelle così maledettamente liscia, qualcosa che neanche i petali carnosi di una rosa potevano eguagliare e poi… Poi c’era quel non trascurabile dolce peso che premeva contro il suo petto…

Sussultò appena quando, coinvolto da quel bacio sempre più profondo, sfiorò la lingua della ragazza e avvertì in risposta un suono sottile molto simile a un gemito compiaciuto.

La situazione si stava facendo scottante in maniera interessante ma lui doveva… Doveva fermarsi per cinque miseri secondi, riprendere fiato ed elaborare lucidamente un piano d’azione. Non si poteva finire così, in mezzo a una strada, dannazione! Ci voleva classe per quelle cose, classe. Anche se, arrivato al punto in cui era, persino un muro vecchio e sberciato sarebbe stato più che sufficiente come superficie d’appoggio.

Si staccò di malavoglia dalla bocca della ragazza che, a giudicare dal modo in cui si aggrappò alla sua nuca era restia quanto lui a metter fine a quell’occupazione tanto piacevole. Se non era fortuna quella…

Boccheggiò appena, Sanji, cercando di recuperare quel minimo di sangue freddo necessario a mettere in fila quattro parole di senso compiuto e ricordarsi dove si trovasse e che giorno dell’anno fosse. La ragazza, ancora stretta contro di lui, sembrava ugualmente alla ricerca di un brandello sfilacciato di lucidità cui appigliarsi per non lasciarsi totalmente andare all’onda montante di adrenalina che le stava letteralmente sfasciando il petto, un battito violento dopo l’altro.

Soltanto il rumore dei sospiri, grossi e rarefatti, rimase a condensarsi nell’atmosfera silenziosa della notte che li circondava e li avvolgeva strettamente in un abbraccio generoso che sussurrava pensieri di una conclusione ancora più piacevole di quella.

Il biondo abbassò lo sguardo sulla ragazza, che aveva affondato nuovamente la testa contro la sua spalla e si teneva stretta alla sua giacca come se non ci fosse un domani. Che adorabile fiorellino! E dire che, osservando quella testa circondata di boccoli, non poteva fare a meno di percepire una strana sensazione di _familiarità_. In sua presenza si ritrovava quasi a vivere un déjà-vu, come se l’avesse incontrata già, non avrebbe saputo dire né dove né quando. Forse anche quello era un segno che fossero destinati a ritrovarsi, pur senza essersi mai conosciuti prima!

L’euforia di quel momento era tale che il ragazzo considerò di potersi arrischiare a compiere una mossa più azzardata delle altre. Lasciò scivolare la mano che teneva alla base della schiena notevolmente più in basso, le dita contratte e pronte ad artigliare quella che più che una banale parte del corpo era per lui una promessa di morbida felicità.

«Ah però! Ci sai fare, eh, Sanji?».

La mano del cuoco rimase sospesa a mezz’aria, artigliando disperatamente il nulla.

Quella voce… così spaventosamente e orribilmente _familiare_.

Il cuoco sollevò il capo, fendendo l’oscurità imperante con uno sguardo a dir poco irato. Eh no, tutto ma non quello! Tutto ma non… non il suo capitano che lo disturbava sul più bello!

«È naturale, cosa credevi?! E comunque non… sono affaracci tuoi quello che faccio o che non faccio!».

Si strinse ancor più la ragazza contro il petto mentre, la testa ostinatamente rivolta verso i tetti dei palazzi che lo circondavano, continuava a ricercare una sagoma a lui ben troppo conosciuta che gli mostrasse il nascondiglio di quell’impiccione. Che gesto indelicato: se la ragazza fosse fuggita via, era la volta buona che gli avrebbe fatto attraversare a calci tutta la Rotta Maggiore, Linea Rossa compresa!

«E piantala di spiarmi nell’ombra, non vedi che sono _occupato_?!».

Lo sguardo continuava a saettare inutilmente da un angolo all’altro del vicolo ma del ragazzo neanche l’ombra, per il suo immenso disappunto.

«Ma dove guardi, Sanji? Sono qui! Proprio davanti a te!».

Il cuoco aveva sempre dimostrato un certo buon senso nelle sue azioni fino a quel momento o per lo meno sapeva rivelarsi leggermente meno scapestrato degli altri elementi maschili della ciurma, come ripeteva a volte la sua adorata Nami.

Eppure, in quel frangente, di buon senso non ne cavò fuori neanche una goccia, limitandosi a fissare ostinatamente lo spazio attorno a lui alla ricerca del capitano, pur avendo intuito da dove provenisse quella voce che si beffava di lui con tanto gusto.

«Sanji! Qui!».

Il modo in cui la sua giacca venne tirata, lo costrinse a chinare il capo: quel richiamo veniva proprio dal basso, proprio lì, dalla leggiadra creatura fra le sue braccia che forse tanto leggiadra e tanto creatura non era.

Ma non poteva essere…

Doveva… doveva aver capito male…

La ragazza lo stava nuovamente fissando con i suoi enormi occhi neri spalancati per il divertimento, occhi che improvvisamente cominciavano a diventare per lui fin troppo noti. Ciò che lo scosse di più, però, fu vederla sorridere. Conosceva soltanto una persona, sulla faccia della Terra, che sapesse spalancare la bocca a quel modo, rivelando una fila di denti bianchi come perle, in un sorriso a dir poco inquietante. Perché quella visione era orribilmente inquietante anche nel buio più totale in cui erano immersi.

«Tu… non… non puoi essere…!».

Scosse la testa con violenza, Sanji, cercando di negare una verità che risaltava fin troppo palesemente di fronte al suo sguardo sconvolto. L’ipotesi che fosse un’allucinazione non poteva più reggere, perché lo sentiva perfettamente, quel corpo, sotto le dita che lo stringevano spasmodicamente.

Un… un sogno, ecco!

Doveva essere soltanto un brutto sogno, un… un incubo della peggior specie dovuto alla stanchezza e alla confusione e… all’alcool, sì!

«È… tutto un sogno, capisco! Adesso… mi do un pizzicotto e… Ahia, ma che fai?!».

«Me lo avevi chiesto tu di darti un pizzico, Sanji!».

Il dolore lo aveva sentito, tutto. E… e aveva sentito perfettamente anche quella voce, la voce del _suo capitano_. Per non parlare di quello stramaledetto sorriso scintillante che non accennava a sparire dal suo viso, maledizione!

Non… poteva essere tutto così schifosamente reale, quella fanciulla leggiadra non poteva essere… Rufy!

Eppure, a un’occhiata più attenta ecco risaltare, sotto l’occhio sinistro, una… cicatrice dalla forma ben conosciuta. E quella che aveva sulla testa non era, forse, una…

«Che diavolo ti… sei messo?!» esclamò, liberando finalmente il compagno da una presa a dir poco ferrea.

Vide il ragazzo sollevare le braccia e sfilarsi candidamente quella massa di boccoli neri e lucenti, puntandola davanti a lui come se stesse sorreggendo un enorme gatto obeso per la collottola.

«È una parrucca! Ti piace? Mi raccomando, non maltrattarla perché poi la devo restituire!».

Il cuoco si ritrasse, non sapendo se temere di più quella parrucca gigantesca, che il capitano continuava a sventolargli contro in maniera minacciosa, o il gigantesco sorriso che campeggiava sulla sua faccia prendendosi bellamente gioco del suo sconvolgimento.

«E piantala di mettermela davanti al naso!» sbraitò senza più voce, afferrando quella massa di capelli sintetici fra due dita, come se scottasse.

Era totalmente fuori di sé dallo sconvolgimento e dalla rabbia, talmente scioccato da non riuscire neanche a tirare fuori le parole per dire… Cosa? Che con quel gesto Rufy gli aveva appena… appena rubato tutta la sua beata spensieratezza di uomo che voleva soltanto amare le donne?!

Le donne, maledizione! Non… non qualcuno che sembrava una donna e poi, invece, in realtà era…

No! Non riusciva a pensarci! Non voleva neanche riportare alla mente gli attimi che avevano preceduto quella terribile rivelazione. Per il bene della sua sanità mentale, non avrebbe mai e poi mai ammesso, neanche nella sua mente, l’azione più _idiota e sconsiderata_ che aveva mai compiuto in vita sua!

«Sanji, cosa c’è, ti vedo agitato! Qualche problema?» esclamò candidamente Rufy, osservando con estrema curiosità il modo in cui il cuoco riusciva a sbiancare e arrossire contemporaneamente, lasciando che le emozioni più contrastanti deformassero i tratti del suo viso.

«Qu… Qu… Qu… Tu dici _qualche problema_?! Secondo te come dovrei sentirmi io, adesso!?» sbottò il cuoco, che continuava a trovarsi drammaticamente a corto di fiato. Se lo avessero trapassato da parte a parte nel bel mezzo del sonno, ne era sicuro, non si sarebbe sentito tanto irrimediabilmente sopraffatto dall’evidenza. Si sentiva impotente e totalmente… totalmente tradito in tutte le sue ingenue convinzioni!

Se anche la più bella e angelica delle sconosciute si rivelava un terribile falso, lui cosa campava a fare? Le sue certezze gli erano appena crollate addosso come un castello di carte rovesciato da una folata di tramontana.

«Beh, contento, suppongo! Non vorrei dire ma mi sembrava che ti stessi divertendo parecchio, poco fa!».

Assolutamente ignaro di tutti quegli scompensi emotivi, Rufy continuava a fissare il suo cuoco con un enorme sorriso sfacciato stampato in volto e tutta l’intenzione di continuare a ronzargli attorno, incurante del suo evidente desiderio di restare solo con il suo immenso e profondo dolore.

Quelle parole furono per Sanji come una serie di crudeli pugnalate al petto. Certo, adesso infieriva anche! Era necessario ricordargli che fino a un minuto prima stava per assestargli una sonora pacca sul sedere?! Per… per non parlare del fatto che la sua mente era già volata al _dopo_ , immaginandosi tutto l’infinito ventaglio di possibilità per concludere quel bacio in maniera degna. Magari su un letto e senza vestiti…

Maledizione, se quello sciocco non avesse parlato chissà… chissà fin dove si sarebbero spinti prima che si accorgesse dell’evidente “incongruenza” presente in quella ragazza che non era una ragazza! Scoprire certe cose con le braghe calate poteva rivelarsi uno shock davvero difficile da superare. E poi, insomma, in certi frangenti si rischiava di perdere la testa e chissà dove si andava a finire!

«D… Divertito?! Non… non dire sciocchezze! Io non mi sono affatto divertito!».

«Davvero? Eppure avevi la stessa faccia che fai tutte le volte che riesci a sfiorare Nami o Robin! Anzi, mi sa che forse eri anche più contento».

Quella non era una semplice pugnalata: era una stilettata, affilata e feroce, in pieno petto. E dopo, cos’altro gli avrebbe fatto notare?! Che era andato su di giri per un semplice mugolio… Dannazione, quello era stato un _gemito_! Quel bastardo si era entusiasmato quanto se non più di lui e poi andava anche a fargli notare che… che si era divertito a baciar… Diamine, lo aveva ammesso! Lo aveva ammesso, maledizione! La sua vita era definitivamente crollata!

«Può… può anche darsi ma non sapevo certo di essere stato vittima di uno schifosissimo scherzo! Scommetto che c’è qualcun altro all’ascolto, non è così?! Su, uscite fuori tutti quanti, brutti vigliacchi, e smettetela di ridere alle mie spalle!».

È inevitabile che, dopo aver subito un trauma, al primo impulso della negazione segua, quasi naturalmente, la fase della persecuzione. Adesso Sanji si sentiva vittima di una terribile congiura e quasi si aspettava di veder spuntare quello sciocco allocco Testa d’Alga da una finestra o quel bugiardo di un nasone dall’imboccatura del vicolo.

Ma nulla di tutto quello accadde. Il silenzio continuò a regnare sovrano e non un’ombra si mosse a dimostrare quell’ultima affermazione del cuoco. Dopo qualche istante, Rufy ritenne fosse il caso di chiarire, caso mai il compagno non avesse ben compreso la reale portata di quello che era appena successo.

«Ma quale scherzo! Io ti ho fatto un regalo!».

«… Che… Che hai detto?!» balbettò incredulo l’altro, senza riuscire più a credere alle sue orecchie. Il suo capitano aveva appena perso la testa oppure ci credeva davvero in quello che stava dicendo?

«Ho detto che ti ho fatto un regalo! Perché tu sei un cuoco così bravo e fai sempre tanti manicaretti squisiti… Però sei anche tanto sfortunato con le donne, ecco!».

Il biondo aprì la bocca, la chiuse, la riaprì e poi la richiuse, in successione, per quattro o cinque volte, mentre cercava le parole adatte per rispondere. Peccato che, semplicemente, non esistessero. Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire di fronte a quell’affermazione? Non sapeva se essere contento per i complimenti alle sue doti culinarie o incazzato per l’allusione al fatto che fosse _sfortunato_.

«Sfortunato con le donne? Io?! Ma stai scherzando?! Cosa te lo fa credere?!».

Incurante dell’espressione demoniaca che il compagno gli stava rivolgendo, Rufy gli sfilò la parrucca di mano, calcandosela nuovamente in testa ed esclamando candidamente: «Il fatto che tu ora sia qui con me!».

Sanji si portò una mano al petto, neanche il suo cuore fosse stretto in una morsa glaciale che gli impediva di battere normalmente. Quella era la peggiore delle insinuazioni che potesse fare!

«Ehi, senti, aspetta soltanto un fottutissimo secondo!» sbottò il cuoco, puntandogli un dito contro come se potesse far fuoco da un istante all’altro.

«Sei tu quello che mi ha attirato fin qui con un subdolo tranello per…» annaspò, cercando una parola abbastanza neutra che non comprendesse i termini “baciarsi” e “appuntamento” ma Rufy colse la palla al balzo, intervenendo immediatamente nella conversazione.

«… Farti compagnia e aiutarti a sentirti meno solo! Ti meritavi un premio anche tu dopo questa terribile battaglia,no? E visto che nessuna di quelle ragazze ti dava retta, ci ho pensato io! Mi sono persino fatto prestare questo assurdo vestito!» esclamò colmo di disappunto, sollevando l’abitino a fiori e rivelando di indossare, al di sotto di esso, i suoi soliti jeans alla pescatora.

«Mi sono anche messo queste stupide ciglia finte per non farmi riconoscere!» proseguì sotto lo sguardo attonito del compagno, staccandosi un enorme ciglia dalla palpebra. «Però il rossetto no, non me lo sono messo! Eh, sono pur sempre un uomo, io!».

Quell’ultima affermazione avrebbe fatto scoppiare in una profonda risata chiunque altro. Chiunque altro ma non il povero Sanji che, a sentirsi rimarcare ancora una volta che quello di fronte a lui era un _maschio_ , sarebbe voluto scoppiare in un pianto disperato. Ma lui ce l’aveva ancora un onore, dannazione! Non sarebbe crollato per così poco e…

«Piantala di giocare con quella parrucca, maledizione!» imprecò, sfilando il suddetto accessorio dal capo del compagno e lanciandogli un’occhiata assassina.

«E perché?» mugugnò Rufy con disappunto, dato che gli era appena stato tolto un simpatico gingillo con cui divertirsi. Perché Sanji dovesse diventare improvvisamente tanto serioso e pesante, lui proprio non lo capiva.

«Perché, mi chiedi?! Perché… se ti metti quella roba in testa, assomigli pericolosamente a una… una… donna!».

E non andava affatto bene! Perché, in quel buio imperante, con l’adrenalina ancora in circolo e la rabbia che gli offuscava i sensi, risultava fin troppo facile scambiare il capitano per quello che non era.

«E questo è male?» borbottò il ragazzo, afferrandosi un lembo della veste e cominciando a giochicchiarci indolentemente sotto lo sguardo attonito del cuoco.

«Certo che è male! Cosa credi che dovrei fare se continuassi a credere che sei una donna, eh?!».

Era una domanda retorica, naturalmente. E, altrettanto naturalmente, Rufy ignorò palesemente quel dato di fatto, limitandosi a rispondere nelle maniera più logica che conoscesse.

«Beh, magari riprenderesti a fare quello che stavi facendo poco fa? Eri così entusiast…».

«Sì, lo so! Non c’è bisogno di ripeterlo diecimila volte, va bene?!».

Ok, aveva… aveva ufficialmente superato ogni umano limite di resistenza! Adesso o Rufy se ne andava o lui rischiava di commettere una pazzia! E non andava affatto bene… non… Che ne sarebbe stata della sua reputazione, maledizione?! Tutti i suoi sogni così crudelmente infranti! Bel… bel regalo che gli aveva fatto!

Fu mentre il suo sguardo vagava come impazzito sulla figura del suo capitano che si accorse di un altro particolare, che il vestitino a fiori che indossava metteva in risalto. Un particolare che fino a qualche momento prima gli era sembrato fondamentale e che, alla luce di quelle rivelazioni, diventava per lo meno _fuori posto_.

«Co… Come diamine hai fatto a farti crescere quel… _quelle due cose_!?» balbettò all’improvviso il biondo, indicando un seno per lo meno sospetto che la scollatura dell’abito non si dava pena di nascondere.

Per essere finto sembrava spaventosamente e irrealmente vero; se non fosse appartenuto al ragazzo, non si sarebbe fatto scrupolo di ritenerlo una discreta visione. Anche alla luce di quel dato di fatto, in realtà, non gli era facile staccargli gli occhi di dosso…

«Queste, dici?» esclamò Rufy tutto contento, affondando gli indici in quel petto florido, gesto che costrinse il cuoco a stringere i denti con forza mentre ricacciava indietro qualcosa di molto simile a un commento troppo entusiasta.

Va bene che era un pervertito ma non fino al punto da esaltarsi per una roba del genere!

«Oh, niente! Ho sperimentato una nuova mossa! Il Gom Gom Tette! Anche se mi sa che in battaglia non è tanto efficace!».

Si portò i pugni chiusi al petto e si batté il torace due volte, appiattendolo all’istante. Sanji sgranò un tanto d’occhi, perdendo quell’ultima oncia di fiato che gli era rimasta in corpo. Ok, avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo: Rufy era fatto di gomma, poteva modellarsi il corpo un po’ come cavolo gli pareva, anche se questo significava riuscire a farsi spuntare un paio di discrete tette che, a ben guardare, dovevano anche essere parecchio mor…

Ma che diamine andava a pensare?!

«Se vuoi ti faccio vedere come le gonfio!» esclamò il capitano tutto contento, già preparandosi a ripetere la mossa.

«No! Per carità, non farlo!» sbottò il cuoco, portandosi entrambe le mani al viso e sperando ardentemente di diventare cieco da un momento all’altro. Ma cos’era quel dannato ragazzo, una specie di malvagio diavolo tentatore, eh?!

«E… E levati quel vestito! Immediatamente!» aggiunse con tono piccato, indicando l’abitino a fiori che Rufy si divertiva ad alzare e abbassare continuamente con un atteggiamento che Sanji non avrebbe fatto fatica a definire _sadico_.

A quelle parole il capitano gli lanciò una strana occhiata, prima di strapparsi via dall’occhio l’altra ciglia finta. Schioccò la lingua con fare scettico e poi esclamò in un mugugno: «Non ti capisco, Sanji. Prima mi dici che non vuoi saperne niente e poi addirittura mi chiedi di spogliarmi? Non stiamo correndo un po’ troppo?».

Un medico… Gli serviva un medico… Dopo quell’affermazione l’infarto lo avrebbe colpito sicuramente e con rapidità fulminea! Osava… anche fargli la predica! Lui! Conciato a quel modo, dopo averlo irretito e _sbaciucchiato_ per due minuti buoni, si permetteva anche di insinuare che avesse secondi fini!?

«Ma che hai capito, stupido! Ti ho detto di toglierti quel vestitino, non di restare in mutande! Anzi, non ti azzardare proprio a toglierti i pantaloni, mi sono spiegato?!».

Di fronte a quelle parole Rufy strinse le palpebre, arricciando le labbra con fare pensoso e portandosi la mano al mento come se fosse stato colto da un’incredibile rivelazione che, a recitarla ad alta voce, avrebbe potuto mutare le sorti dell’intero pianeta. Mantenne così lo sguardo fisso sul compagno per qualche secondo, provocandogli anche un orribile brivido di terrore alla schiena. Cosa significava quello sguardo? Cosa diamine stava macchinando il suo capitano? Ancora non bastava tutto quello che gli aveva già fatto?!

«Mah… Se lo dici tu!».

Si sfilò il vestito con fare scettico mentre Sanji rivolgeva lo sguardo ostinatamente al buio alle sue spalle. Non voleva guardare, non voleva sapere, non voleva trovarsi in quel vicolo, maledizione! Ci mancava soltanto che arrivasse qualcuno in quel preciso istante e sarebbe stata la fine! Ma perché non si sbrigava, quel dannato ragazzo?!

Voltò la testa giusto in tempo per vederlo in pantaloni, a torso nudo, fissare l’abito che aveva fra le mani come per controllare che fosse perfettamente integro e pulito.

Ecco, adesso che era nuovamente in “vesti normali” poteva guardarlo senza problemi e sapere che era un maschio e che lui non aveva nessunissimo problema a stare in sua presenza perché ora che sapeva la verità, cosa gliene fregava che fosse successo qualcosa, eh? In fondo, era buio, lui era euforico, non aveva ben compreso e…

E no, dannazione! Non riusciva a guardarlo in faccia! Non ci riusciva! Non poteva posare lo sguardo su quella maledettissima bocca che divorava carne e sparava cavolate e che lui aveva baciato! E l’aveva persino trovata appetibile! Oh, com’era caduto in basso…

«Oh, e adesso che si fa?» esclamò Rufy mettendosi le mani sui fianchi e fissando il compagno con uno sguardo brillante di aspettativa.

«Cosa… diamine… credi che dovremmo fare?!».

Il cuoco alzò le mani al cielo, chiedendosi quale peccato avesse commesso per doversi meritare una simile condanna. Perché quel ragazzo continuava a _insistere_ con quel comportamento tanto sfacciatamente bastardo?!

«Oh, non lo so! Abbiamo tutta la notte davanti e io volevo farti compagnia…».

«Oh no, no, no, no! Non ti azzard… Senti!».

Il cambio di tono nella voce del biondo fu repentino. Dimostrarsi arrabbiato non funzionava, non con una faccia tosta come Rufy. Bisognava mutare approccio e districarsi da quella situazione senza infilarsi in altre situazioni ambigue.

«C’è la festa in piscina, perché non ci torni e non ti strafoghi con i tuoi maledettissimi spiedini?!».

Ok. Aveva appena fallito su tutta la linea.

Calma e sangue freddo. Doveva… mantenere… la calma…

«E piantala di fissarmi come se fossi impazzito!».

«Ma non ci posso fare niente! Tu lo sembri!» replicò tranquillamente il capitano, infilandosi un dito nel naso e osservando come la rabbia dell’amico fosse tanto palese da condensarsi in lingue di fuoco che avvolgevano completamente la sua figura. Non si sarebbe stupito di vederlo trasformarsi in un demone da un istante all’altro.

«Senti, fammi un unico e sacrosanto piacere! Va’ via e… lasciami solo con il mio dolore, va bene?!».

Il tono che assunse a quel punto il cuoco era a dir poco melodrammatico, di quelli da spezzare il cuore, ma essendo Rufy di gomma, sarebbe stato un po’ difficile riuscire a spaccargli qualcosa. E poi Sanji sapeva essere così _divertente_ quando si lanciava in quelle recite!

«Ma sei sicuro? Non è che poi magari ti senti solo e vuoi compagnia?».

Seguì un silenzio tanto fondo e prolungato che il ragazzo pensò di non essersi espresso in maniera sufficientemente chiara.

E poi arrivò. Un lamento sottile e a stento trattenuto, l’indizio di una rabbia che faceva sempre più fatica a venir repressa man mano che il tempo passava.

«Ggnh… In questo momento ho _tanta voglia_ di stare da solo, ok?! Farai di me un uomo felice, se mi lascerai da solo!».

«Davvero? Va bene, se lo dici tu…» borbottò il capitano, arricciando le labbra e lanciando al compagno uno sguardo scettico. C’era qualcosa che non quadrava in quel discorso ma se il cuoco voleva essere lasciato da solo…

Si voltò, liberandosi anche dei fastidiosi sandali che aveva ai piedi, e fece qualche passo avanti. Poi parve ripensarci e, per l’enorme orrore di Sanji, tornò indietro e si fermò a pochi centimetri da lui, guardandolo fisso.

«C… Che diamine ti prende, adesso?!» esclamò il biondo, mettendo le mani avanti, quasi a voler bloccare qualsiasi tentativo di un ulteriore approccio.

«Mi raccomando, non sgualcire i vestiti quando me li riporti indietro, eh?».

Il cuoco rimase sul posto, pietrificato, senza riuscire neanche a fiatare, mentre il suo capitano si allontanava trotterellando alla volta dell’imboccatura del vicolo. Quando finalmente ritrovò la lucidità sufficiente per formulare quattro pensieri di senso compiuto, Rufy era già scomparso all’orizzonte. Il ragazzo ci tenne lo stesso, per il suo onore e la sua dignità, a esclamare quell’ultima frase.

«Cosa pensi che dovrei fare, mettermeli, per caso?! Non faccio mica certe cose, io!».

Oh sì, lui era un vero uomo e mai, in tutta la sua vita, avrebbe indossato un vestito da donna, neanche se lo avessero costretto con la forza!

**―**

«Ah ah! Oddio, come sei buffo! Ah ah!».

Risate e uno scalpiccio di passi dal fondo del corridoio accolsero il brusco risveglio di Sanji nel suo letto.

Cos’era quel maledetto casino, era forse arrivato il circo?

Beh, lui non era di buon umore quel mattino, non dopo quel pessimo incubo che aveva tormentato il suo sonno.

Sognare… leggiadre fanciulle che si rivelavano essere il suo capitano travestito non era esattamente il modo migliore per trascorrere le sue notti. Avrebbe dovuto darci un taglio con tutte quelle sbornie ma, fortunatamente, era solo uno stupido incubo quindi cosa gliene fregava?

Piuttosto, non era il caso di recarsi in cucina e preparare una sostanziosa colazione per le sue due adorate Muse?

Per gli altri avrebbe cucinato la solita sbobba e Rufy… Lo avrebbe lasciato a stecchetto perché, anche se non aveva commesso alcun crimine, il semplice fatto di aver rovinato così i suoi sogni era un motivo più che sufficiente per punirlo!

Travestirsi da donna per… fargli un regalo!

Come se fosse un disperato che aveva bisogno della carità degli amici, lui!

Dopo essersi dato un’ultima sistemata ai capelli aprì la porta della stanza, imboccando rapidamente il corridoio e dirigendosi verso la sala comune. Già le splendide voci delle due adorate donzelle raggiungevano i suoi timpani, allietandogli il risveglio. Ma sì, bando ai brutti sogni, anche quella sarebbe stata un’altra splendida giornata!

«Buongiorno, mie care! Ma… Insomma cos’è tutta questa confu…» borbottò il cuoco mentre un oggetto indefinito sfrecciava al centro della stanza.

«Ah ah! Basta! Togliti quella roba da testa o mi ucciderai! Ci vorrebbe una foto!».

«Ma cosa ci trovi di tanto divertente? A me sembra un gatto messo sotto da un carro».

«Macabro come sempre, Zoro!».

Il cuoco rimase senza parole mentre vedeva _una strana cosa_ avvicinarsi a lui con fare minaccioso.

«Sanji! Buongiorno!».

La voce sottile e allegra di Chopper lo raggiunse come provenendo da un’altra dimensione mentre il dottore si avvicinava a lui, reggendo sul cappello qualcosa che normalmente non avrebbe dovuto portare.

«Hai visto cosa ha trovato Rufy? Non è buffissima? E poi ha questo assurdo fiorellone in testa! Come fa la gente a scambiare una parrucca per dei capelli veri non lo capisco proprio!».

La renna spalancò due occhioni scintillanti di gioia, come se stesse mostrando un nuovo giocattolo, ma Sanji quasi non vi badò, troppo occupato a rintracciare, con la coda dell’occhio, l’enorme sorrisone che il capitano gli stava rivolgendo, seduto dall’altro capo della stanza a pochi centimetri di distanza dalla cara Robin.

Sbiancò, il cuoco. Sbiancò tanto rapidamente che per un attimo gli occupanti della sala credettero di vederlo diventare trasparente a furia di scolorire.

E poi, quando la consapevolezza di non aver vissuto un sogno raggiunse la sua mente sconvolta, un suono, molto simile a una bestemmia, increspò le sue labbra.

Tre passi fece. Tre passi e poi si chiuse la porta alle spalle di botto.

«Gah!».

«Ma cosa gli prende?» balbettò Chopper preoccupato, mentre un rumore di passi affannati si allontanava dalla sala in direzione del corridoio.

«Non è che sta male? Magari ha bisogno di una visita!».

«Bah, non darti pena, Chopper! Lo sai che quel sopracciglio arrotolato è strano» borbottò Zoro, allungando le gambe sul tavolo che aveva di fronte. Dovette ritirarle precipitosamente quando Nami minacciò di spezzargliele con un colpo di riga.

«Magari ha il terrore per le parrucche, chissà!» chiocciò Rufy, dondolandosi all’indietro sulla sua sedia.

«Un nuovo tipo di fobia. Interessante…» intervenne Robin, che dall’entrata in stanza del cuoco aveva improvvisamente perso interesse per il libro che stava leggendo.

Nessuno dei presenti colse l’occhiata che il capitano rivolse all’archeologa e, anche se l’avessero notata, difficilmente ne avrebbe compreso il senso.

Soltanto Sanji, forse, avrebbe potuto capire ma trascorse quell’intero giorno in camera, senza mettere neanche il naso fuori dalla porta. A chi glielo chiese, si limitò a rispondere che avrebbe continuato a dormire finché, finalmente, non fosse uscito fuori da quell’assurdo incubo che si era rivelato fin troppo _reale_.


End file.
